The present invention relates to a hanger set, and more particularly to a hanger set which consists of a main base and several radially arranged and spaced out hanging rods pivoted to the main base, and of which the hanging rods can be secured in a substantially perpendicular orientation relative to the bottom surface of the main base without possibility of unwantedly pivoting down when the hanger set is folded in a not-in-use position for easy storage.
Hanger sets are very popular that take the form of several hanging rods pivotally connected to a main base in a radial and spaced-out pattern because they can be used for hanging more clothes on for a given available space than a conventional hanger, which consists of a curved piece of wood or metal with a hook on it; the main base is connected to a main hanging rod at the center such that the hanger set can hang by means of the main hanging rod.
The radially arranged hanging rods can be moved to a substantially perpendicular orientation relative to the main base when the hanger set is not used so as to reduce the size of the hanger set. However, the radially arranged rods are not provided with a securing means for fastening the same in the upright not-in-use position after the same have been pivoted up. Consequently, the hanging rods are likely to unwanted pivot down from the upright position to cause the user inconvenience.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a hanger set, of which the radially arranged hanging rods pivoted to the main base can be easily moved between a horizontal in-use position and a substantially perpendicular not-in-use orientation relative to the main base, and of which the hanging rods can be secured in the not-in-use position without possibility of unwantedly pivoting down.
The main base includes an upper part having a truncated-cone shape with an upper narrow end being cut out and an upper sloping surface as well as a lower part having a truncated-cone shape same as the upper part and a lower sloping surface. The sloping surface of he upper part has elongated holes radially spaced out, while the sloping surface of the lower part has pairs of aligned upper and lower elongated holes radially spaced out thereon to face a corresponding one of the elongated holes of the upper part. The elongated holes of the upper part each further has an engaging element consisting of a protruding part and a gap part opposing the protruding part on lateral edges. A pivotal part is formed between each pair of upper and lower elongated holes of the lower part.
The hanging rods each has a folded part, and a hanging part and an engaging end portion formed substantially parallel to the hanging part; the folded part is interposed between the hanging part and the engaging end portion. The hanging rods are each pivoted to a respective one of the pivotal parts of the base lower part with the folded part being retained under the pivotal part, and the hanging part and the engaging end portion sticking up from the lower and the upper elongated holes respectively.
Thus, when the hanging rods are pivoted from the horizontal in-use position to the vertical not-in-use position, the engaging end portions are moved upward past the engaging elements to engage the protruding parts of the engaging elements of the base upper part for the hanging rods to be secured in position.